User blog:Degrassiissobeast/Degrassi Season 12 - My Way
:: DEGRASSI :: EPISODE 1201: "Come As You Are (1)" PLOT A: Tristan Milligan It was a few days after Christmas and Tristan, Tori and Maya were walking down the street, talking. “Best Christmas ever,” Tristan said as he was walking in between the two girls. “What made it so great?” asked Maya. “Two words; new laptop”, Tristan said as he continued to walk. “Wow. You’re lucky, I spent my Christmas taking care of my nana and all I got was a few t-shirts,” said Maya as she stopped in her tracks and looked at an unusually silent Tori. “What about you Tori, how was your Christmas?” asked Maya. “I ate ice cream and moped” said a sad looking Tori as she began walking again. “Please tell me you weren’t moping about Zig,” said Tristan as he tried to catch up to his friend. “I can’t help it, I liked him so much. I still do.” Said Tori as Maya looked at her sympathetically, knowing how it feels to fall for Zig Novak. “But I’m not going to mope around anymore. There’s still a week left before school and I’m going to spend it with my friends.” Tori exclaimed as she smiled and pulled her two best friends in for a hug. "That's the spirit" said Maya, squished by Tori's arms. PLOT B: Marisol Lewis Ugh.", Marisol let out as she and Katie were walking down the sidewalk. "What?", Katie asked as she turned around and noticed that Marisol had stopped in her tracks. "Oh, nothing, I just realized that our break is almost over." Marisol stated. "Degrassi's not that bad, Mare" Katie whispered as Marisol looked at the girl as if she was crazy. "Are you serious, Katie?" Marisol asked as Katie continued to walk, "The only thing I look forward to when we go back is picking up where we left off", Marisol said, referring to the two running the school as president and vice president. "Oh, that reminds me." Katie began as she continued to walk, but Marisol was too busy looking at an ad of some sort and had stopped walking. "We have to meet Simpson at Degrassi tomorrow, especially if we want to convince him that we should have a banquet for the football team" Katie stated as she realized Marisol wasn't walking behind her, "Mare?" Katie asked as she realized her friend was staring at something; she decided to make her way over to her. Marisol then realized Katie had came over to her, "See this is what I want!" Marisol shouted as she looked at Katie and pointed to the ad, not realizing that she had just pointed to the wrong one. Katie looked it over, she became a little confused when Marisol had pointed to an ad for shoes, "Um. Mare. Don't get me wrong, but don't you think it's a little too late for Christmas shopping?" Katie said, smiling a little. Marisol shared a confused look with the girl and then realized she touched the wrong ad, "What? Katie, this!" Marisol said as she rip the ad off of the board and held it with a smile, "I want this." Marisol repeated. "What? to be on some dance crew? Since when do you dance?" Katie asked as she started to walk away."Katie, not just any dance crew, these are the Dolls and dancing is just like cheerleading minus the pom poms and the cheering." Marisol stated as she got in front of Katie. "Your point?" Katie asked, with a small smile. "My point? My point is that they're an elite crew Katie and it would mean the world to me if I got in!" Marisol said, with a smile as she started to read over the paper. Katie looked at her friend, she knew how it was to want something, look at her and soccer. "Fine. But you better sign up, because it looks like every other girl wants to be a Doll" Katie said as she turned Marisol around. Marisol hadn't realized what Katie meant until she saw over twenty girls signing up at a table. Marisol gave a weak smile and a look of determination as she made her way in the line. PLOT A: Tristan Milligan Tori and Tristan were at the Dot enjoying their coffee. "Tori. He's got a buzz cut." Tristan stated as Tori started to look over the boy they were rating, "Oh, you're right, he's kind of cute." Tori stated, agreeing with Tristan as they both began to sip their coffee. "So." Tristan stated, putting his coffee down, "School's this week, any plans for the Santamaria-Milligan takeover?" Tristan asked. At that exact moment Zig had just walked into the dot, "Yeah, anything that doesn't involve Zig Novak" Tori stated as she continued to sip. Tristan looked at her, "Hon. He dumped you, that was his loss" Tristan stated as he realized that a guy was looking him over. Tristan couldn't help but look back for a quick second and then turn his attention back to Tori. "What was that?" Tori asked. "What?" Tristan asked, ignoring her question. "I could've sworn you and that guy just kissed with your eyes" Tori stated as she started to snicker a little. Tristan looked back and the guy was still staring, "Well, it looks like he's interested." Tristan whispered, Tori looked at him. Tristan then looked back and the guy motioned for him to come over, Tristan smiled, "He's definitely interested." he whispered. Tori smiled as her friend started to walk over to the boy. She then watched as Tristan was handed a piece of paper, she smiled and Tristan came back over. "What's that?" Tori asked. "His number" Tristan said, with a fake smile. "See there you said he was interested." Tori stated, but Tristan looked at her, "Yeah he's interested. In you." Tristan said, handing Tori the slip of paper. "Oh," Tori whispered as she looked at Tristan's face, which was full of failure, like he had been stabbed in the back. Tori was about to rip up the slip of paper, but Tristan reached hi hand out to stop her."What are you doing?" asked Tristan. "I can't do that to you." said Tori. "It's okay. You deserve this after your break-up with Zig." said Tristan. "Omg, your the best friend ever." said Tori as she began to smile. PLOT C: Clare Edwards "Well, I just can't wait to come home tomorrow" Clare whispered over the phone. "Oh come on, I'm sure the vacation with your dad wasn't that bad" Jake commented over the phone. "Ugh, try horrible, you know, he hasn't even told his side of the family about the divorce" Clare added. "Wait, what?" Jake asked, wondering if they should've figured it out by now. "I know, you would think that they would say something, especially since my mom isn't here." Clare added to Jake's confusion even more. "Well I should probably go, you know who wants to spend the day together" Jake states, trying to respect Clare's wishes to not mention Jenna's name. Clare sighed a little, "Jake look, it took an emotional breakdown for me to realize how childish I was, it's okay to mention Jenna's name." Clare said, making a face of regret, but she went through with it. Jake smiled a little, "Well someone's matured over what...three weeks?" Jake asked, being funny. "Ha ha, very funny, but yeah I'm definitely more mature now" Clare added. "Bye Jake." Clare whispered as Jake smiled on the other end of the phone and hung up. Clare hung up the phone as well and put on a fake smile as she made her way out of the room. PLOT B: Marisol Lewis Marisol and Katie are standing outside of Degrassi as Katie is changing the marquee to read 'Welcome back Degrassi'. "Ring you stupid phone." Marisol whispered as she started to pace back and forth. Katie looked up for a second and snickered a little, Marisol glared at the girl, "I'm glad you find this amusing" Marisol stated. "Mare, come on I'm sorry." Katie said, "It's just you reminded me of how desperate I was to make that soccer team" Katie stated as she realized that desperate wasn't the best word to use. Marisol was about to say something until her phone rang, "Hello?" Marisol said as she answered the phone. Katie stopped what she was doing to notice that Marisol's facial expression had started to become full of excitement. "Okay, thanks" Marisol stated as she hung up the phone and looked at Katie, whom was standing now. "They said that I can come audition!" Marisol shouted as she was pulled into a hug by Katie, "Mare that's great. When?" Katie said all in one breath. "Now." Marisol said as she realized that she would have to bail on Katie. "Hey, that's okay, I'll take care of Simpson myself." Katie stated. "You sure?" Marisol asked as she started to grab her purse. "Positive, now go, show them your moves" Katie stated as she watched Marisol make her way into her car and drive off. PLOT A: Tristan Milligan Tristan was watching as Tori and the boy continued to talk, Tori then headed back over to Tristan, "Ugh, you ready to go." Tori asked. "Yep," Tristan said, with a fake smile. "Sorry for ditching you, it’s just Jonathan's great” Tori said as she stood up, "I'm going to the ladies' room, brb!" she shouted with extra pep in her step. Tristan couldn't help but feel as if Tori was going to abandon him for yet another guy. Tristan's thoughts had been interrupted when Jackson had made his way over. "Sorry, Tori's in the bathroom." Tristan whispered. "I know, I saw her leave, I wanted to talk to you." Jonathan stated as Tristan became confused. "I couldn't help but notice that you felt a little down about me asking your friend out" Jackson stated. Tristan looked at him and gave his famous 'oh really' smile, "What gave it away" he whispered. Jonathan placed his hand over Tristan's, "I just want you to know that I'm willing to still hang out." Jackson whispered in Tristan's ear as he left the dot. Tristan couldn't help but smile a little, but he was also trying to figure out what he ment by 'hang out'. But, he also didn't realize that Zig was watching the whole thing from his table in the far corner. PLOT C: Clare Edwards Clare made her way downstairs and saw her father talking to a woman with blonde curly hair, she looked at her aunt, "Who's that?" Clare asked. "Aw. That's Trisha Davenport, she's your father's old flame" her aunt replied. Randall and Trisha started to laugh in unison. "Well what's she doing here?" Clare asked. "She heard that your father was coming here for a family gathering and she figured that she'd stop by, thank god your mom's not here, right?" her aunt said. "Yeah...thank God." Clare whispered as she stared at her father in disgust. She swore to herself that she was more mature now, so she wasn't going to handle the situation by having another emotional breakdown. But, how could her father just sit there and put on a facade like he's still dating her mother. Plus, he's flirting with another woman, Clare knew that the truth had to come out, one way or another. Basically, if he wasn't going to say anything, she was. PLOT A: Tristan Milligan Tori and Tristan were walking to Tristan’s house from the Dot. “He’s cute, he’s funny, he’s smart, he’s charming, he’s everything I want.” said Tori with the world’s biggest smile on her face. “I mean he wants to know everything about me. He’s more interested in me than Zig ever was. All Zig cared about was himself and skateboarding, but Jonathan is so much better.” Tori said as she looked at a gloomy Tristan. “I’m sorry, I know you liked him” said Tori realizing that her constant talk about Jonathan is bothering him. “It’s fine, it’s not like I ever had a chance anyway.” said Tristan. "Tris, you'll find someone." said Tori. "No, I won't. Why would a guy even like me. I'm fat, too girly." Tristan said as Tori cut him off. "You're smart, funny, nice. Any guy would be lucky to have you. And you're not fat. You're just a litle fluffy and alot of guys like that." said Tori, trying to make him feel better. "Then, why hasn't a guy liked me. It's only our second semester of high school and you've had two boyfriends and I've had 0." said Tristan as they were approching his house. “It'll happen, trust me. I’ll call you later” said Tori standing at the steps of his house. “Alright.” said Tristan as he proceeded to go inside of his house. PLOT B: Marisol Lewis "Music!" a woman stated, which meant it was time for Marisol to stop dancing. Marisol finished her routine and looked back up at the woman, "Yes, um, we've reached the decision" the woman whispered. Marisol looked at her, "Well, you see you've got talent it's just, you're not what we're looking for, sorry" the woman stated as Marisol looked at the woman and the guys, "Oh sorry." Marisol stated as she left. She couldn't believe that her routine wasn't good enough for them. She had worked hard on that routine and for them to say that it wasn't what they were looking for was like a punch in the face. Marisol realized that she had left her cd in the radio, so she had to go back in and get it. Marisol continued to walk as she reached the door, she then heard snickers and couldn't make out what was going on, but she could hear pieces of the conversation between the so called judges. "Can you believe her, I mean she's got the talent, but she's just not the right person" the woman repeated. "Carol, you should've told her that if she was lighter than she would've made it in" the man added as all three started to laugh again. Marisol couldn't believe what she was hearing. She hadn't got the part because of her skin color, because they're racist. PLOT A: Tristan Milligan Tristan was at home on his brand new laptop. He was on FaceRange looking at Jonathan’s profile. He was looking at how cute he was with his gorgeous face, muscular body and kissable lips. He felt pathetic. He questioned why he was doing this to himself; he knew that it was never going to happen. Jonathan was straight and he was dating his best friend. Tristan felt his heart start racing, when he scrolled down Jonathan’s page and saw one of his friends posts. It read 'truth is you're my only bi friend and you're beast at football'. PLOT B: Marisol Lewis "Music!" a woman stated, which meant it was time for Marisol to stop dancing. Marisol finished her routine and looked back up at the woman, "Yes, um, we've reached the decision" the woman whispered. Marisol looked at her, "Well, you see you've got talent it's just, you're not what we're looking for, sorry" the woman stated as Marisol looked at the woman and the guys, "Oh sorry." Marisol stated as she left. She couldn't believe that her routine wasn't good enough for them. She had worked hard on that routine and for them to say that it wasn't what they were looking for was like a punch in the face. Marisol realized that she had left her cd in the radio, so she had to go back in and get it. Marisol continued to walk as she reached the door, she then heard snickers and couldn't make out what was going on, but she could hear pieces of the conversation between the so called judges. "Can you believe her, I mean she's got the talent, but she's just not the right person" the woman repeated. "Carol, you should've told her that if she was lighter than she would've made it in" the man added as all three started to laugh again. Marisol couldn't believe what she was hearing. She hadn't got the part because of her skin color, because they're racist. PLOT A: Tristan Milligan Tristan continues to surf Jonathan’s page and tries to stop himself from being excited at the fact that Jonathan was bi. Even if it wasn’t just a joke, why would someone like John be interested in someone like him? Tristan was looking at a picture of Jonathan when Owen walked in. Tristan slammed his laptop shut immediately and Owen tried to forget the fact that his gay brother was checking out another guy.”Mom wanted me to tell you that dinner’s ready.” said Owen. “Tell her I’ll be right down.” said Tristan. "Are you okay" said Owen, still feeling awkward. "Yeah, it's just stuff that you won't understand" said Tristan. "Try me." said Owen as he sat down. "Do you know what it feels like to want somebody so bad, but it's impossible that you could everbe together." said Tristan. "Hell yeah. Anya's in the military. She's training and soon she'll be shipping out. I love her and I think about her everyday, but I know that we can't be together." Owen said as he stood up. "Just keep your head up, kid." said Owen as he left Tristan's room. PLOT C: Clare Edwards Clare stared up at the ceiling, she couldn't sleep, she just kept thinking about what her aunt had said. She then heard her father's voice and giggling, a woman's giggle. Clare quickly shot up and got up to her feet as she eased her way over to her door. She then looked outside of her room door and saw Trisha tiptoeing down the hall, "What's going on?" Clare asked as she startled Trisha. Trisha slowly turned around, but realized it was Clare, "Oh it's just you" Trisha said as she started to walk again. Clare looked at her confusingly and went over to her father's door and knocked on it. Randall opened it, "Clare?", he began, "What are you doing up at this time of the night?" he asked as Clare looked at him. "I could say the same for you", she whispered. Randall decided to ignore her comment. "Why was she coming out of your room?" Clare asked. "Oh come on Clare, she's just a friend." Randall stated. Clare looked at him, "I'm ready to go home.", she simply stated. "And we will as soon as the road's clear up" Randall whispers as he closes the door in Clare's face, who looks at the door, angrily. PLOT B: Marisol Lewis Marisol is pacing around back and forth outside of Degrassi, she's pacing so much that she forgot to go back into the studio and get her cd. Marisol then hears the "judges" words play over and over again in her head like a broken record, causing her to become angry. She didn't even realize that Katie had just made her way out of Degrassi, "I've got some great news." Katie started as she made her way down the steps, "Simpson said that as long as we report any signs of violence and make sure that security is present around the perimeter, we've got ourselves a banquet." Katie said in one breath as she ended it with a smile. "So I'll deal with the security, can you handle the reports?" Katie asked as she looked at Marisol, whose facial expression had turned into one of anger, "What are you saying Katie, because I'm black I handle violence well?" Marisol asked as Katie looked her up and down, "Mare. Where is this coming from?" Katie asked. "You tell me, you're the one that assigned me with the violence reports" Marisol said as she folded her arms. "Well if you ask me, it sounds like you're trying to call me racist." Katie stated as she folded her arms as well. Marisol got in Katie's face, "Well if the shoe fits." Marisol whispered and Katie was shocked as Marisol made her way down the sidewalk. PLOT A: Tristan Milligan Tristan had gone to Tori’s house to tell her what he found out about Jonathan, sure that she would break up with him. Tristan rang the bell and Tori answered the door. “Tristan? What are you doing here? It’s 8:00 in the morning.” said a still halfway asleep. “I know, but this is urgent.” said Tristan. “Okay, come in” said Tori as she moved out of the way to let Tristan in the door. The two walked into her living room and sat down on her couch. "Was last night's episode of West Drive amazing or what?" said Tristan, beating around the bush. “So, you came to my house early in the morning to discuss last night’s episode of West Drive.” said a confused Tori. “No, actually. It’s about Jonathan.” said Tristan. “What about him.” said Tori anxiously. “I was looking on his FaceRange page and it's just a hunch, but I think he might be bisexual.” said Tristan. “Why were you looking at Jonathan’s FaceRange page.” said Tori sounding amused. “I was just doing research, to make sure that he was good enough for you. Anyway, there are bigger problems at hand. Did you hear what I just said?” said Tristan in amazement that Tori had reacted the way she did. “Yea, he’s bisexual. He told me.” said Tori in a relaxed tone. “And you’re okay with that” said Tristan shocked. “Yea why wouldn’t I be? He’s never been with a guy; he’s only dated 2 girls before me. And, if one day we break up and he decides to go out with another guy, I won’t have a problem with it.” said Tori. “Well goodie. I just wanted to make sure you knew.” said Tristan feeling disappointed and jealous. Tristan said “You're right, it's early.I should go.” And was about to leave Tori’s house and wallow in his relationship woes. “Tristan. You should come with me and Jonathan to the movies on Friday.” said Tori. “I don’t know” said Tristan, thinking about how awkward it would be to go out with his bff and his crush, who happen to be dating. “Please. Come on it’ll be fun. I really want you to get to know Jon.” begged Tori. “Fine.” Said Tristan reluctantly as Tori shouted “Yay” And hugged him. How bad could it be? To Be Continued… Category:Blog posts